


Beautiful

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jack, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Rope Bondage, Top Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're beautiful like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“You’re beautiful like this,” Ianto said softly.  Not that Jack could hear him.  The sensory deprivation hood blocked all light and sound quite effectively and even if it didn’t, Ianto had added white noise earbuds to the mix.

Jack Harkness was currently blind, deaf, and utterly unable to move.

Ianto had spent a long, long time making him this way.  Rope bondage required lots of patience.  Ianto Jones had patience in spades. 

He found it relaxing, binding Jack up and making him wait.

Jack always found it frustrating in the beginning, for patience wasn’t among his virtues.  Still, as time passed during a session, there was always a moment when Jack surrendered to what Ianto was doing utterly, when he simply… _relaxed_.

That moment was why Ianto did this at all, for never was Jack more beautiful than when he surrendered utterly to Ianto’s will. 

“So beautiful…” Ianto whispered, pulling the last rope taut. 

In a few minutes, he’d begin the long process of untying him.  Jack knew to hold perfectly still then, for if he got too restless, Ianto would use the knife and free him, which would disappoint them both. 

No, the ritual was what was important here.  A ritual in which Ianto showed Jack that he could trust him and in which Jack showed Ianto that he was worthy of that trust.

Being inside of Jack later would only be the icing on the cake.

It was now that he lived for.  Now, when Jack was utterly at his mercy and amazingly, not struggling against it. 

Jack Harkness was a beautiful man, but he was never more beautiful than at those rare moments when he let himself be at peace.


End file.
